Bad memories
by Sylviehawthorn
Summary: ONE SHOT, Albus and Harry bonding, Albus Potter is curious about his father's history, and how he and his family came to defeat Voldermort. Quizzing Harry can bring back painful memories, so he decides to take matters into his own hands, and borrows his father's pensive and his memories. Mentions of violence and death.
Hello Guys! So I had a spur of the moment thing in writing this one shot, I've had this idea for quite a while and decided to write it now, but I'm still working on my other fanfic don't worry. Hope you enjoy! Sylvie x

* * *

Albus one shot- Bad Memories

Albus Severus Potter was always the curious type. He asked a lot of questions and was impatient for the answers, which naturally, people sometimes found annoying. But Albus craved knowledge; Harry sometimes questioned if Albus should have been placed in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor. Harry and Ginny didn't mind so much about this, until Albus would ask dark questions about the wars. He wanted to know how his family members had died and who had killed them, and what it was like for Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione to have been hunting pieces of Voldermort's soul (Albus had managed to get his dad to explain what Horcruxes were). Of course, Harry and Ginny couldn't bear to answer most of these questions as they would bring back painful memories, and Albus was left in the unknown. None of these questions were meant to cause harm, but sometimes it would get too much for Harry to talk about, and Ginny would have to hold him tight and not let the memories take over. So one day in his fourth year, Albus decided that he would find out another way about what the war was like, he hated his family's history being kept a secret from him, and he felt he had a right to know how the war had been won by his brave relatives.

Albus knew that his Dad had a pensive in his office, and that there was a cabinet full of memory filled vials. The pensive had been given to Harry just after the second war, so he could separate all the traumatic and painful memories from the better memories, and to help clear his mind and nurture his mental health so he could recover from the battle. Over time, the memories would become less painful to watch or remember, and Harry would be able to live a more peaceful life. This had worked out for Harry, but he knew that he would live with his troubled past for the rest of his life. The pensive had helped him to accept that the bad things had already happened, and to focus on his future. Albus knew the reason why his Dad had the pensive, and was certain the memory of the second war would be in one of the glittering vials. Harry was still at the Ministry at work, so Albus was clear to creep into his office where the pensive was. He went to the cabinet and quietly opened the doors, and he began searching for a label that said anything with the word 'war' on. After some quick searching, he spotted the words 'The Second War' written ominously in his Dad's slanted hand writing. The substance inside was swirling and crawling up the sides of its glass cage, dying to be let out. Albus was nervous as he took the vial from the cabinet, and felt guilt in his chest. But he remembered how it was his right to know, and he didn't want to cause his Dad anymore pain by quizzing him, so this was the only way. Albus leaned over the shimmering liquid in the pensive and saw his own face staring up at him. Albus took the lid off the vial with a small pop, and gently poured the memory into the pensive. It floated gracefully downwards, and when it hit the surface it swirled wildly until Albus could see dark rolling clouds. Albus plunged his face into the pensive, and felt his feet lift from the ground, as he fell face first into the memory below him.

Albus' feet landed firmly on cobbles; he was in the Hogwarts grounds. The sky looked angry, it was a mixture of dark greys and blacks, with the occasional flash of lightening. There was a strange pale blue hue, which Albus thought looked like a force field. He'd been learning about those in defence against the dark arts, and apparently they were tough to get through. Albus could see people running around the grounds, their faces white with fear, shouting things like "Get inside!" and "They're coming!" The air above was still, until there was a bright flash above him. The protective barrier was being torn apart by what looked like several spells at once, and there were sounds of screaming from inside the castle. His Dad appeared next to him, and Albus stared into his much younger face that was full of fear, as the bright light reflected off his glasses.

The memory swirled in front of him, and now they were in a different part of the castle. Albus realised a spell was coming straight towards him, but it passed straight through him before he could attempt to move from its path. He looked around, luckily it had missed his Aunt Hermione. She looked so young, but she looked ferocious when she duelled. She cast her spells with so much precision, and never said any incantation out loud. His Uncle Ron, his Dad, Uncle Percy, Uncle George, and who he assumed was his Uncle Fred were all fighting some death eaters, and Albus was in no man's land. Albus knew Fred had died in this battle, and he really didn't want to see his death. Albus watched as they waved their wands, shooting colourful spells at each death eater, battle in their eyes. Albus saw Fred flash a set of white teeth as he laughed, and he saw the green light hit him square in the chest. Albus yelled "No!" involuntarily, even though he knew it was too late and that it was just a memory. Fred fell to the floor, and looked as though he had fallen asleep with a happy thought in his head. Albus knelt beside Fred, and tried to touch him to wake him up, but Albus' hands went straight through him. He watched everyone around him fall to pieces, Percy was screaming, and George had broken down beside Fred's body, shaking his arm to wake him up. Albus was crying now, and felt warm tears roll down his cheeks at the tragic sight before him. His breath caught in his throat, and Albus attempt to supress the sob that was rising in his throat.

Albus didn't realise the memory had changed again until he stood up and wiped his face. He was now in the great hall, and it looked as though the battle had taken a break. The house tables had been moved the side, and people were in groups with their family and friends. People were wounded, badly, and Albus had to look away from some of the injuries Madam Pomfrey was trying to attend to. Then Albus realised that there were bodies, a lot of bodies. He saw a crowd of ginger hair, and realised it must be the Weasley family, and they were standing close to what Albus assumed was Fred's body. He couldn't bear to see it again, so he decided to stand on the outside of the circle they had formed. His Dad looked so lost and sad as he wandered around the great hall, and Albus wanted nothing more than to comfort him and tell him that none of this was his fault, he could see the guilt brimming in his Dad's eyes. Albus saw his Dad's eyes focus on the floor, and Albus followed. He was looking at two bodies lying next to each other, a man and a woman that were holding hands. He looked at both their faces, they looked familiar in some way…the mother's hair…the father's face… _oh god._ Teddy's parents, that was Teddy's mum and dad, dead in front of Albus. He felt sick, and he leant forward to stop himself from fainting. Albus was horrified by all the death and the injury, he didn't know how a person could live through all of this and still come out alright in the end. He began wishing he hadn't come into this memory; no wonder his Dad was reluctant to talk about it. He saw a glimpse of his mum with the rest of the Weasley's, holding her mother as she cried over Fred, her young face screwed up in agony, then the memory changed again.

Albus wasn't in the castle anymore, he was in a dark forest. The trees were over hanging, and their branches curled in sinister looking ways, as if they were arms that had the power to strangle you. Albus realised this must be the forbidden forest, and he could see the sun attempting to penetrate the dark clouds in the early hours of the morning. Albus was following his Dad as he walked towards an opening in the trees, and he could hear his Dad breathing hard as if trying to calm himself down. There was a big crowd surrounding the opening, and they were all dressed in black robes. There was one person in the middle, or at least Albus thought it was a person. He saw a white bald head on top of long flowing robes, and when the head turned towards his dad, Albus knew exactly who this must be. This was Voldermort. The snake eyes, the slits for nostrils, the grim smile that spread when he saw Harry. Albus had had this man described to him many times, but nothing could have prepared him for the fear he felt when he looked into the eyes of Voldermort. Albus couldn't walk any further; he was rooted to the spot by fear, and his legs began to shake. His Dad however stopped further in front of Albus, facing Voldermort without wavering. He heard a booming voice come from the trees that screamed "Harry! No!", it was Hagrid. He'd been tied with thick rope and tethered to the ground like a wild animal, and he was looking at Harry with so much sadness and pain. Harry said nothing. Albus knew now what was coming, and this was the part he really didn't want to see. Albus didn't know how to jump out of a memory, he assumed you just had to wait until it was over. Albus heard Voldermort's high and evil voice, "The boy who lived, come to die.", his father said nothing in defence, and didn't try to run away. Albus couldn't help but yell as Voldermort raised his wand. "Dad! What are you doing? Run! You have to run, he'll kill you!" His Dad closed his eyes and took a deep breath inwards, and Albus felt himself crying. "Dad! Please!". Albus heard Voldermort shout the killing curse, and he screamed when he saw the green light come hurtling towards Harry. Albus ran in front of the light in attempt to stop it from hitting his Dad, but it passed straight through him and sent Harry flying backwards into the trees. Albus screamed again as he saw his Dad's body, but this time it was blood curdling. He had just watched his Dad being murdered, and Albus couldn't think straight anymore. He was sobbing so hard he began to hyperventilate, and barely noticed the pair of arms he felt wrapping around his waist, tugging him upwards. The world swirled violently around him, and he felt himself fall to a cold floor with a thud.

Albus had his head in his hands, pressing his eyes into his palms, shaking violently. He didn't know where he was, and what was real and what wasn't. Was this floor a memory? Was he a memory? Was his Dad being murdered real? Albus let out a particularly violent sob at this thought, and crumpled himself into a ball. He felt like he had pins and needles all over his body, and to move would feel like scrapping his body against knives. He hadn't noticed the voice that was speaking to him. "Albus look at me. It's me, your Dad, I'm alive and this is real. I'm right here, we're in my office." His Dad shushed Albus and cradled him in his arms. Albus felt his Dad's body heat against his face, and wrapped his arms around his waist, clinging on to him for dear life. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I thought you were dead, I tried to save you but it went straight through me I'm sorry, I didn't save you- "Harry shushed Albus as he began to ramble. "Albus it's a memory, I didn't need saving because I'm right here, alive. We're both safe now, Voldermort's dead" Harry rocked Albus from side to side in his arms, and Albus began to come back to reality, knowing that everyone was safe. His sobs began to subside and Albus could finally take a deep breath, regaining control over his breathing. Albus finally came out from behind his hands, and looked up at his Dad's face. He looked so sad and disappointed, yet so caring and kind towards Albus that he didn't know whether to laugh or cry more. Albus felt the guilt shoot like adrenaline across his whole body. He'd snuck into his Dad's office and looked on his private memories that he knew were painful for him, what kind of son does that? He hung his head in shame and whispered "I'm sorry." His voice hoarse from the screaming and the crying. "I shouldn't have done that, I should have respected your privacy and your decision, I just, I just didn't want to keep asking you about it."

"I understand, and I'm sorry for keeping things from you. I should have told you sooner about the war, I just couldn't find the courage to go back there. It's hard to think about, that's why I have it in a vial." His Dad explained, and Albus was grateful for his kind tone of voice. "I'm sorry you had to see those horrible things, but they've happened now, and me and your family can live on because of their bravery. Try not to think about what you saw." Albus knew he'd find that incredibly hard, he couldn't believe what he'd seen and what they'd all been through. But he'd try for his Dad. Harry could see Albus' discomfort, and pulled Albus into his side, and he continued. "If you want to know about other things that have happened, ask me and I'll try my best to tell you. But never go routing through my cabinet again, there are memories that weren't meant for anyone to see, let alone you. Not because I'm hiding anything, but because they're unpleasant, and I don't want you to see what I saw." Harry finished with a firmer tone in his voice, but still holding Albus gently at his side. Albus understood, and nodded his head. He knew his Dad had had a painful life growing up, and he would do his best to make the life he had now far better than memories like the war. Albus and Harry stood up together, and Harry guided Albus out of his office to the living room in front of the fire. He sat Albus down on the sofa and tucked him one of the blankets to make him cosy. Harry sat beside him and made himself comfortable.

"To take our minds off those bad memories, let me tell you all about the infamous practical jokers, Fred and George Weasley."


End file.
